Anotherlife
by kevinmolinar
Summary: Dos mundos que presentan formas distintas de vida y supervivencia. Uno sumido en una guerra intergaláctica, otro disfrutando de los placeres de la vida. Tres almas pertenecientes a la guerra renacen en un mundo donde vivirán locas y raras aventuras hasta que descubren secretos de su verdadero origen. Cualquier tipo de lector es bienvenido.


Hola a todos, bienvenidos a mi primera gran historia acerca de universo de Pokemon. Soy Kevin. Sé que no será una gran historia, sino que esto es resultado de muchos fanfics que he leído a lo largo y ancho de esta gran web. Me he animado a escribir debido a que tengo vacaciones, además de que también pretendo mejorar mi forma de escribir. Trataré de implementar un sistema que se realmente mío, es decir, que sea original, ya que yo no tiende a robarme ideas de otros usuarios, eso sería plagio. La historia será clasificación M, debido a que la mayor parte contendrá humor negro, romance y ciencia ficción. También contendrá temas de adultos, como sexo, alcohol, drogas, entre otros. No digo que será siempre así, trataré de hacer la serie lo más entretenida que se pueda.

Las referencias serán una combinación entre el manga (Pokemon Special/Adventures), anime (El de Ash Ketchum) y los juegos principales. Habrá minimas referencias de algunas series de televisión, pero como dije antes, seré lo más creativo en esta historia.

Estoy abierto a cualquier crítica, queja o sugerencia de su parte. Tampoco pido que me fusilen con sus revisiones. Recuerden que ustedes pueden ser el motor para que esta sea una gran serie.

Aclaro que Pokemon y la franquicia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

Sin más que decir, les dejo con el primer capítulo de Anotherlife, disfrútenlo.

Capítulo I: Buscar y destruir

Base lunar Cromwell, 20 de febrero del 2556

Eran las 4:40 de la mañana del tiempo terrestre, y en la luna, el único satélite natural de la Tierra se libraba una nueva batalla entre los terrícolas y los kirinianos, una de las múltiples razas que habían sido descubiertas por los terrícolas. Los kiris, eran una raza que se dedicaba a la conquista de planetas de condiciones accesibles, como el clima, el medio ambiente, entre otros factores que, al darles el visto bueno por su líder, de quien se desconocía su nombre, iban a conquistarlos a diestra y siniestra. Eran conocidos por ser sumamente violentos a la hora de conquistar los planetas. Un kiri promedio media unos 2 metros de altura, robustos, eran de piel azul, ojos grandes y rasgados y bocas mostrando los grandes colmillos que también poseen. Además de fuertes, eran muy inteligentes, debido a que podían dominar fácilmente varios idiomas del universo con solo escucharlo. Al descubrir que la tierra era un planeta al que se le podía explotar con facilidad, decidieron ir en su conquista. Sin embargo, no contaban con que los terrestres opusieran una mayor resistencia a diferencia de habitantes de otros planetas. En la guerra, cayeron muchos soldados terrestres y también kirinianos, por lo que ambas potencias doblaron sus esfuerzos tanto los kirinianos, que deseaban a toda costa conquistar la tierra, como los terrícolas, que lucharían por expulsar a los sangrientos conquistadores.

La guerra había llegado a la colonia lunar, donde los terrícolas sufrieron mayores bajas tanto civiles como militares.

En estos momentos, varios destructores kiris habían bloqueado por completo el paso a la luna, por lo que cualquier nave que pretendiera salir, o mejor dicho, escapar de la luna, sería destruida. Sus planes eran sencillos: establecer una base kiriniana en la luna para poder tener una mayor cobertura al momento de invadir la tierra, además de terminar con el apoyo que suministra la colonia lunar a la tierra. En el centro de mando, instalarán un dispositivo que emite ondas de otros planetas conquistados, en los que llamarán a otros grupos de kiris para que vengan a apoyar la causa, ya que los soldados que venían eran del planeta Kepler-452b, un planeta parecido a la tierra que fue descubierto por los seres humanos hace más de 500 años, pero que los kirinianos lo conquistaron y refundaron con el nombre de Kiridan II. Estaba localizado a 1400 años luz de la tierra, pero con las potentes naves avanzadas tanto de los kiris como de los terrícolas, tan solo duraban menos de 24 horas en llegar, a pesar de estar en una orbita lejana.

Volviendo al plan de los terrestres, el presidente de la ONU, Lárus Vilbergsson, ordenó desde la Tierra al capitán Dennis Foreman, un hombre de mediana edad, de piel blanca, ojos negros y cabello azul marino, ubicado en la luna, lanzar un ataque discreto a una de sus bases ocupadas por los kiris en la luna, sin embargo, esta ha sido el centro de mando de toda la colonia lunar.

\- ¿Me está ordenando que destruya el centro de mando? - preguntó Foreman confundido.

\- Así es capitán, me temo que esos monstruos pretenden llamar a sus amigos mediante un nuevo dispositivo- dijo serio el presidente- Sobre todo cuando ellos tienen una mayor tecnología que no han probado y que pretenden usar contra nosotros. El dichoso objeto que ellos usan absorbe toda la energía de la central provocando que esta entre en control para su favor.

\- Ya entendí, quiere que evitemos una posible gran desventaja- suspiró el capitán para después mostrarse decidido ante lo acordado- Es una especie de hackeo. Entonces así será.

\- Espero una buena noticia de su parte capitán, buena suerte. - Dicho eso la transmisión radiofónica se cortó y quedó inservible. Era el único medio de momento por el cual se podía comunicar. El capitán Foreman llamó a los únicos tres supervivientes del ataque que habían recibido horas antes en un puesto de avanzada, por lo que usaron una conexión de la computadora del que era antes vigilante en turno del puesto.

Aparecieron tres soldados, los únicos supervivientes del ataque al puesto. Los tres tenían una especie de traje de acero que era muy resistente a las armas laser, las favoritas de los kiris. Uno era un joven alto y rubio, de ojos verdes y piel blanca, con un gafete que indicaba su apellido que era Thomson, otro era un muchacho de piel morena, alto, de ojos dorados y cabello negro, con un gafete con su apellido Magoffin, y por ultimo una chica de cabello castaño, estatura mediana, de ojos cafés y piel morena, que también su apellido era indicado por un gafete, Powell. Ellos estaban listos para recibir órdenes de parte de su capitán.

-Escuchen con atención- dijo serio el capitán- he hablado con el presidente de la ONU, y me dio órdenes muy arriesgadas.

-Vaya, ahora hasta el presidente de la ONU anda metido en eso de la guerra- el primero en hablar fue Nathan Magoffin, cabo de origen australiano- Se supone que trata de regular las hostilidades, ¿Acaso no tuvo éxito en sus negociaciones?

-Los kiris no entienden con palabras- respondió Foreman- ni siquiera los Pokemon pudieron detener a esos maniacos.

-Veo que esto será más difícil de lo que parece- dijo Kimberly Powell, quien era soldado de primera clase proveniente de Estados Unidos- lo peor es que también se sacrificaron vidas de Pokemones en vano

-De hecho, hubo múltiples protestas en internet de organizaciones protectoras de Pokemones por el uso inadecuado de estos por parte de la ONU- dijo el capitán- trataron de combinar el uso de las armas con los ataques de los Pokemones, y bueno, el resultado fue fatal

-No cabe duda que los enemigos a los que nos estamos enfrentando son muy fuertes y sanguinarios- dijo el rubio Darryl Thomson, quien es sargento primero nacido en Escocia- pero ellos también tienen sus debilidades

-Exacto sargento, y por eso los reuní porque el presidente quiere que hagamos algo loco- dijo el capitán Foreman serio

\- ¿Y qué tan loco es eso? - dijo Magoffin algo confundido

-Quiere que destruyamos el centro de mando de la base de Cromwell. Es arriesgado, pero yo también pienso que es la última opción- dijo Foreman resignado

\- ¡¿Acaso el presi se volvió loco?!- dijo Magoffin furioso- ¡Es nuestra única forma de comunicación!¡No es posible que ya no nos quiera ver, siendo los que más hemos retenido a los kiris para que no pisen la tierra!

-Lo sé- el capitán respondió y después, con un tono de mayor seriedad dijo- pero si no lo hacemos, los kiris usarán un extraño artefacto para llamar a sus amigos. Esto significa que si los llaman, vendrá una gran armada, más grande que la que llegó y la que mantiene bloqueada la luna.

-Ya lo entiendo- dijo Thomson preocupado- supongo que es preferible quedar incomunicados a que lleguen más de esos desgraciados

-Es verdad- dijo la chica Powell- entonces, ¿cuál será el plan?

-Esperen- detuvo Magoffin- ¿Seguros que no hay otra opción? Digo podemos quitar el dispositivo y explotarlo en otro lado y así salvar la central.

-Puede ser- respondió Foreman- sin embargo, ese dispositivo que usan absorbe todas las redes y conexiones de la central, por lo que, aunque quitemos el dispositivo ese, la central ya habrá sido prácticamente hackeada por los kiris. No tenemos opción.

-Mierda, pues ya que- dijo Magoffin resignado- ¿Qué procede capitán?

-Con los rovers llegaremos rápido a nuestro destino, no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que iremos a la base y apoyaremos a los que aún queden con vida. Instalaremos una bomba KAIMAN y…

\- ¿Una KAIMAN? Esa cosa es un arma nuclear, está a la par de la que exploto en Hiroshima hace muchísimos años-dijo Powell algo sorprendida

-Es lo único que tenemos en cuestión de explosivos-respondió Foreman- ya está armada, solo falta llevarla, activarla y nos vamos echando leches. Fácil y sencillo.

\- ¿Es esa cosa que está en la parte de atrás? -dijo Thomson- pues si es lo único que tenemos entonces vamos.

-Capitán, tengo entendido que esa bomba KAIMAN no la usan los rusos desde hace casi 100 años- dijo el cabo Magoffin- ¿Está seguro de que funcione?

-Revisé su estado hace una semana- respondió el capitán- yo también pensé que solo era un pedazo de hojalata, pero aún sirve. Ahora, para la cuestión de la huida hay dos naves, en una me iré yo con el resto de los que están aguantando en la base. Y la otra cabe perfectamente 3 pasajeros, en esa se irán ustedes, y antes de que me pregunten porque, es una nave experimental de los japoneses, tardaron más de 10 años en crearla y sería malo que la perdiéramos o que los kiris se apoderaran de ella y la usarán en nuestra contra.

-Y, ¿para qué sirve exactamente? - pregunto Powell curiosa

-Eso no lo sé, solo escuche que se trata de viajes a otras líneas temporales, pero de momento está programada para una- respondió el capitán- cabo Magoffin, usted que es experto en manejar naves espaciales, llévela al destructor Aspen, es el único lugar donde podremos recuperarnos. Nos iremos de la luna y entraremos en combate para acabar con los destructores kiris. Vayan con cuidado y eviten entrar en contacto con las naves kiris.

-Entendido capitán- respondió Magoffin

-En resumen, lo que haremos es despejar la base, activar la bomba y escapar, ¿Entendido? - dijo el capitán

-Entendido- respondieron los tres soldados con rango

Llevaron la bomba hasta las afueras de la base Cromwell, dónde había unos soldados que estaban tratando de avanzar para recuperar la base.

-Ya llegó la ayuda- dijo uno de ellos de apellido Santos, visiblemente herido por la batalla

\- ¿Cuántas bajas tienes Santos? - dijo el capitán

-Muchas, más de lo que pensábamos- respondió el soldado Santos

-Escucha, tengo órdenes del presidente Vilbergsson de destruir la base. Probablemente ellos ya instalaron un dispositivo que tome control del mando

-Sé a lo que se refiere. Posiblemente ya lo instalaron, los vi entrando con un objeto muy extraño.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Hay que apurarnos! - exclamó Foreman- ¡No se queden viendo como pendejos! ¡Acaben con esas larvas!

\- ¡Claro, yo nací para esto! - exclamó Magoffin

-Oye Darryl, ¿crees que esta vez no se sobre exalte con la nave? - dijo Kimberly al sargento primero

-Pues si él sabe que nos pueden necesitar para acabar con la maldita guerra, no debe salir con idioteces como la última vez- respondió Thomson a la chica- tu tranquila, concéntrate en acabar con estos bichos

-Si- le respondió Kimberly

La batalla fue muy dura, sin embargo, tras 30 minutos de intenso combate, con oleadas de refuerzos kiris, finalmente lograron replegarlos y tomaron control de la base. Uno de los ingenieros de combate indicó que la base estaba al 70% del control kiri. Aún no era funcional, pero ya no puede recuperarse la base ni detenerse la instalación.

-Bien es hora de volarla en mil pedazos- dijo Foreman- es una lástima, fue la primera base lunar a la que todos llegamos.

-La bomba esta activada, detonará en 6 minutos- indicó Thomson

-Muy bien, ya saben que hacer- respondió Foreman

-Capitán, todos los supervivientes están en la nave principal- dijo el soldado Santos- El problema es quién se llevará la nave experimental

-De eso ya había tratado antes Santos- dijo el capitán retirándose de los soldados- la nave está en el hangar C1, llévenla sana y salva al Aspen.

-Entendido- respondieron los tres al unísono

Magoffin, Thomson y Powell se dirigieron rápidamente al hangar. Allí estaba la nave de color gris con la bandera japonesa. Había tres asientos, dos de pasajeros y uno para el conductor. Los tres se subieron rápidamente y Nathan encendió la nave. El encendido fue un poco lento, algo que preocupo a los dos pasajeros.

-No se preocupen, solo fue el maldito encendido- dijo Nathan- Esta nave es muy anticuada para nuestra época

-Por lo que veo no es muy rápida que digamos- dijo Kimberly

-Pero al menos nos servirá para alejarnos de la luna y de lo que pueda dejar- respondió el cabo

-Hay que alejarnos rápido Nathan- dijo Darryl- esta bomba, aunque es vieja, tiene una gran capacidad destructiva.

-Lo se sargento- respondió Nathan- pónganse los cinturones, allá vamos

Y la nave despegó. Notaron que la nave de transporte ya estaba más adelantada debido a que era más rápida que en la que andaban. Al momento de entrar en órbita escucharon una gran explosión que estremeció a toda la nave. La bomba había explotado y probablemente, ya había devastado toda la base. El impacto de la explosión generó una descompensación en la nave en la que iban los soldados terrestres.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - dijo Darryl- ¿Por qué la nave deja de funcionar?

\- ¡Demonios! Debió ser el impacto de la bomba- respondió Nathan al momento de ver una extraña palanca que, al jalarla, apareció un botón

\- ¿Qué pasa Nathan? - dijo Kimberly desesperada de que la nave prácticamente esté cayendo

-No sé para qué sirve este botón- dijo Nathan, para después escuchar cómo la nave era prácticamente absorbida por la explosión

\- ¡El hongo nos jala! - grito Darryl con desespero

\- ¡Dios, eso no es una bomba cualquiera! - de igual forma gritó Kimberly

\- ¡Al carajo! ¡No moriremos por esa bomba anticuada! - grito Nathan- ¡Agárrense fuerte!

\- ¿A dónde iremos? - dijo Kimberly

\- A donde nos quiera llevar la nave- respondió seriamente Nathan

Al presionar el botón, pudieron ver como se habría un extraño portal que mostraba parte de una ciudad, pero debido a que estaban prácticamente cerca del hongo tóxico, Nathan aceleró y lograron escapar, pero de un momento a otro empezaron a sentirse mal.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- dijo Darryl- ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué se apagó la luz?! ¡¿Qué mierda hiciste Nathan?!

\- ¡No lo sé! No me eches la culpa a mí, yo sólo presio...nn- Nathan empezó a toser de forma continua y fuerte

\- ¡¿Qué carajos fue lo que hicist...?!- Kimberly también sufrió lo mismo que Nathan

\- No puede ser, debió alcanzarnos los efectos de la radiación- Darryl también tenía los mismos efectos que sus dos compañeros.

Poco a poco, los tres dejaron de ver, de sentir y lo último que escucharon fue el sonido de la nave que los estaba llevando a un lugar completamente desconocido. Probablemente fueron a parar a otra época, otro lugar con otras costumbres.

La nave de transporte que era comandada por el capitán Foreman estaba llegando al destructor Aspen. Intento entablar comunicación con la nave experimental, sin embargo, no recibía una señal.

-Mierda, no hay ninguna respuesta por parte de la nave- dijo resignado el capitán- Esa bomba era más peligrosa de lo que pensaba

-Seguramente ya llegaron-dijo el soldado Santos

\- ¿Cómo?

-Esa nave en la que escaparon podía llegar a otra línea temporal. Lo más probable es que ellos estén en esa parte del tiempo. Los japoneses han estado trabajando en conjunto con científicos europeos para determinar a donde llegan los conejillos de indias que viajan para llegar a otras épocas- respondió Santos- en este caso habrá que preguntar en laboratorios Duckman, que es donde trabajan. Yo sé de una que está constantemente cuidando del estado de la nave.

-Bien, si es así llámalo

Fueron al centro de comunicaciones del destructor dónde Santos estableció la conexión a la tierra con uno de los científicos. Lograron concretar la llamada, apareciendo en la pantalla una chica de piel clara, ojos verdes y cabello lacio y negro.

-Miren quién llama, el chico que prefirió la guerra que el conocimiento- dijo la chica que estaba en la tierra- ¿Ya tienes amigos Michael? Con lo antisocial que eras

\- No es momento para bromas, Rania- dijo el soldado Santos- necesito saber algo de la nave experimental. Despego hace unos momentos y la perdimos de órbita.

-Cierto. El indicador me dice que la nave despegó sin previo aviso y que ahora está ubicada en la tierra del año 1995, o sea, están en el pasado- respondió Rania- sin embargo, los tripulantes que manejaban la nave no murieron, pero tampoco están vivos en esa época.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? - dijo el capitán Foreman

-La combinación de la radiación que penetró en el agujero que los llevaba a otro tiempo los afectó tanto que sufrieron varias transformaciones biológicas al grado de que estos llegaran a perder sus formas originales. A lo que me refiero es que, si ellos vuelven a ésta época, lo más probable es que recuperen su forma original-respondió la científica

\- ¿Y a qué tipo de transformaciones biológicas se refiere? - preguntó nuevamente el capitán

\- Ese es el problema, ellos no volverán fácilmente a nuestra época. Ellos no tendrán conciencia de a dónde están. Solo pensaran que están en un mundo dónde buscaran destacar en cualquier ámbito. Las posibilidades de ellos recuerden que pertenecen a ésta época son casi nulas. Ellos prácticamente, volverán a nacer.

Ante esto, el capitán Foreman y Santos se sorprendieron ante la respuesta de la chica. ¿Cómo era posible tantas transformaciones al grado de volver a nacer en otra época? Era algo inimaginable, pero tendrían que aceptarlo.

\- ¿Hay alguna solución para esto Rania? - dijo Santos

-Desde luego que sí, pero tomará mucho tiempo. Estamos elaborando una nueva nave con mayor capacidad para realizar viajes con fines de investigación. Tardaremos mucho tiempo con eso de que nuestra tecnología también es usada en la guerra. Podemos ocuparla para viajar a esa época y localizarlos mediante su ADN. Afortunadamente es lo único que se rescata tras el viaje, a pesar de las diversas transformaciones por las que pasan- respondió Rania

\- ¿Y no sabe lo que está pasando con ellos en estos momentos? - dijo el capitán

\- Según el indicador, ellos están naciendo. La primera en nacer será Kimberly Powell, una de las tripulantes, el 14 de noviembre de 1995. De ahí sigue Darryl Thomson, que nacerá un 31 de mayo de 1998 y, por último, Nathan Magoffin quien nacerá un 5 de junio de 1998.

-Espere- meditó un momento el capitán- ¡Son las mismas fechas en las que nacieron esta época!

-Jajaja, qué chistoso, ¿verdad? - dijo la científica

-Entonces, iremos por ellos cuando la nave este lista- dijo Santos- de momento capitán, hay que concentrarnos en retener a los kiris y evitar que pisen la tierra

-Eso es lo que iba a decirte- dijo Foreman- señorita, le agradezco su ayuda en verdad

-Hay no se preocupe, no es nada- dijo tranquila Rania- esto también me ayudará en mi investigación, y no sea tan formal, dígame Rania

-Está bien. Gracias Rania.

La conexión se terminó. El capitán y Santos volvieron a sus puestos para atacar los destructores kiris. En estos momentos era más importante evitar que los kiris se adueñen de la tierra para que se pueda llevar a cabo el plan de rescate de los tres soldados desaparecidos en el pasado.

Unas nuevas vidas están a punto de experimentar estos tres soldados, con nuevos nombres, nuevas personalidades que irán cambiando a lo largo del tiempo. Tendrán nuevos amigos, nuevos padres y nuevas formas de entretenerse en la otra vida.

Que tal, si llegaron hasta aquí los felicito. La verdad es que es la primera vez que hago un intento por escribir lo mejor que puedo. Como ven, no se me da mucho la escritura, sin embargo, por eso también estoy aquí para mejorar. Sé que mi estilo esta del asco, lo reconozco, pero aun así estoy empeñado a terminar esta historia con un buen final. Incluso, si todo sale bien, me animaría a hacer una segunda parte. No sé a cuántos capítulos llegue, pero prometo que serán bastantes y emocionantes. Recuerden que acepto críticas de todo tipo, eso sí, ni crean que voy a borrar esta historia, ya que quiero que crezca y poco a poco irá tomando un rumbo al que puede ser dramático y eso es lo que yo quiero, que todo quede en el suspenso. Bueno compañeros, me despido y espero sus revisiones con ansias, no tardaré en subir la segunda parte. Hasta pronto.


End file.
